User talk:Ultimatehero
Infestation Here ya go. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Villains Pages I'm sorry, but can you please stop added your villain template to my pages? It's sort of messing up the coding a lot. :/ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Copy Sorry for what I said, but the Antitrix isn't mine I just edited it, Batking created it. Omernoy121 17:22, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 Great series you're working on! It sounds pretty good. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Neb 10 In Neb 10 shouldn't Neb, Newg and Xam be evil? And Xagliv, Xeh, Ycnalc and the other villains shouldn't be good? Also, in names that have ph, ch, th and sh you should keep those letters the same when you flip the name, it makes the name sound better, like make H-tumza, Thumza, and Retsacmrahc, Retsacmrach. That's what I did for my series opposite clones. Omernoy121 11:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Villains Contest Hi, I see that you have villains in one category, Ultimate Animosian and Animosian. There should be one villain in each category. So which would ya choose? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 17:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 1st Actually the trix you think I copied was created months before. Mine:May The Other 1:June User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 18:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Final Warning Actually, Batking created the Antitrix a month before the Oppositrix. This is your final warning before I block you for a week. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:57, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Answers Okay. Why'd you tell me this? I already knew the arsenal was unneeded once I ended the contest. As for Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2, why do you want it? Duncan Crook made it because "This is getting too full," which has got to be one of the most ridiculous things I've seen here since I first came here. Phineas and Ferb Fanon has more articles than this (last time I checked), so how is this too full? I'll give you a link if you tell me why you need it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh That's okay. Also, why did you want BTFF 2? Like I said, there's no point in having it. I marked it as unofficially closed, and made a template for proposal to be moved back here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, two more things. #What's your icon supposed to be? #Why does your signature say "Ultimateheration" with a redlink to "Hero's Ultimall"? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hero's Ultimall So that went to another Wiki, huh? If you want that link to still go there, use and inter-wiki link. Like this... w:c:other-wiki name:Hero's Ultimall For example, if Hero's Ultimall was on, say, Phineas and Ferb Fanon, you'd type... w:c:pffanon:Hero's Ultimall Get it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mod No, I didn't. In fact, I can't! Bureaucrats can make people mods and/or bureaucrats, but not regular old mods. As for your being a mod, I don't know. I'll check this out. As for the picture of Azmuth, those things on the "Top Users" section are almost all different from the actual icons of the users. I don't know why that is, but I'm not complaining. As for "Hero's Ultimall, you should instead do... Hero's Ultimall That makes "Hero's Ultimall" display instead of the full code. Sorry if I confused you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hold On! I figured out why you're an admin! (I call it admin, but you can still call it mod.) One of the other bureaucrats (not me, I'm not one of them) made you an admin, and you're listed . That list has all the people with sysop (the real word for both admin and mod) rights, and you're on it! Congratulations! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Art I use Google Docs (in Gmail), it has a option to create a drawing. Megabite, Irony, Acidrain, Spikeback and Greasemonkey were made by the user Ultimate Alien. Omernoy121 11:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Den -10 I thought of a series named Den -10, it's about a Namuh wimp named Den (real world name Ned) who finds a opposite omnitrix too, and he will have new opposite aliens I made up, and it will be much more anti. I'm telling you this now so that when I will create the page you won't go mad at me for copying Neb 10. Is it okay for me to create the series?Omernoy121 13:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Lego aliens Here are your lego aliens, sorry for being late: Bonedactyl: Mudshifter If you want me to change something, leave me a message.Omernoy121 14:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) BTFF 2 I'm not sure. Any other user can help. (That's me, you, and any user who happens to see this.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 15:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ultimate Mutated Carly Okay. Lucky for you, I already started on one or it would have tooken a while. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops! I forgot that I gave you LMN. Ignore my above message. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 17:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infinite Echo Echo Maybe, but at the moment, I have no plans for an Infinite Echo Echo. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 13:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Infinite Echo Echo I've been thinking over your idea, and I've decided to accept it. I may use him in a future special, maybe Ultimate Crossover. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 12:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) My Category I see you've been adding my new BTMT category to the BTMT pages, so thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Drink Beverage! Now with real liquid!) 18:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Evan Billion I read Evan Levin is of the Levin Family, and I was wondering, If I could Have a crossover with that charactor for My episode of Will 10 that includes most of the levin family. Actually I mean I'm planning on having an episode with most of the whole Levin family and was wondering if I could use him. Admin May you please make me an admin, because I read that if you ask an admin to make you an admin they will give you an anwser. Will you please make me an admin, because I am ranked 5 on the wiki. Please make me an admin!!! Happy Easter!!Ultimate avatarUltimate avatar Admins Some admins (with bureaucrat status) can make other people admins, bureaucrats, or rollbacks, but not all admins can. (I'm not a bureaucrat.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 11:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, gee, real bright. Adding catagories to my page that states not to add categories until it's finished. Oh, and stop adding stupid catagories to my aliens that don't even apply, because any further edits I can and will rollback. Jetter I have made a new picture for Jetter. It's an edited Water Hazard. If you don't mind, his eyes are blue, not green, since that's the natural Orishan eye color. This picture did not replace the one you already made, in case you don't like it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Pages I've created a number of wanted pages for Evan Billion. You can add more info. From now on, please don't make redlinks unless you're going to make the page(s) immediately. If you aren't, don't make the link at all. All I've said in the pages is "(Name) is a (whatever he/she is) in (series)." You can add more info. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) PS. Ultimatehero was cool, but Awesomatehero doesn't make any sense. RE: Pages Oops. Sorry. Wait a second... If the redlinks were already there, in places where they were referenced as part of Evan Billion, then everyone who sees the links knows about it. All I write is... (Name) is a (whatever it is) in Evan Billion. That's all they need to know. For example, nobody knows a thing about Eatle, yet he has a page with little to no info at all. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Don't tell me on my talk page; let me know on the blog. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) Permission Can I edit the pictures of Green Thumb and Edibility for the series Plumbers? Omernoy121 12:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Super-Smart, Eh? You say you're "super smart." Prove it. What's the millionth digit of pi, divided by the square root of 42? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, a harder one then. What is the last digit in pi? How many stars are in the universe? And how many years ago was the earth created? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions Well, it was all a joke. I was kidding. Another thing: Why are your messages in large text? Third, 2011 years ago was when Jesus was born. No one knows when it was created. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 19:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Big Well, you could go into Source Mode and remove all tags for the large text. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My Theory I know what Awesomatehero stand for: Awesomatehero: Awe'some ulti'mate hero. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 15:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: R Well, if you look at the wiki activity, you can see that whenever I edit in first-letter groups, they're alphabetized. That's because I'm going through the Heroes category, and removing it from pages, one letter-group at a time. I'm going to delete it, leaving just the Hero category, which gives you a badge. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Book Hey,i have a new image of your Book of: Manuevers,Techniques,and Moves: And the Red Line is a laser,meaning the user creates the Shield to protect himself/herself from the attacks. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 11:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Info Pages I see you're using info pages for Evan Billion now. Good. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:37, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Arch-Enemy? I'm Roads arch-enemy? Brianultimatedragon (Say WAZZUP?! in my talk page now! WAZZUP?! (for you XD) - Want to discuss with me? Click here! ) 11:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Info Pages No, I mean (Episode Title)/Info. I've seen that on Evan Billion pages. Also, why did you list Brian as my arch-enemy? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 12:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,Roads right! WHY??? Brianultimatedragon (Say WAZZUP?! in my talk page now! WAZZUP?! (for you XD) - Want to discuss with me? Click here! ) 12:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Clickture Thanks! ^^ Solo28 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Admin I have made you a admin at my wiki, alienx.wikia.com for making edits. Tell your wiki friends about and thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 15:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC)